


Куртка для Мадам Мэр

by innokentya



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen Work, Het, Hurt/Comfort, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Джош знает, что если Лана снимет очки, то он увидит в уголках её глаз тоненькую паутинку едва заметных морщинок. Мимика Паррии доводит фанатов до настоящего экстаза, но в последнее время Лане становится все сложнее выстраивать множественные маски для своего персонажа.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Я держался до последнего, но сломался благодаря этой фотографии - http://picua.org/img/2016-09/13/hzbhfgcwd81und09etebvi6eq.jpg  
> Нагло стащена из любимой группы Evil SWEN ♥

Се­год­ня у Ла­ны нет сцен в об­ра­зе Злой Ко­роле­вы, че­му Джош нес­ка­зан­но рад. Сей­час Ла­на сто­ит воз­ле сво­его трей­ле­ра и, во­рова­то ог­ля­дыва­ясь по сто­ронам, стря­хива­ет пе­пел уже со вто­рой си­гаре­ты. Джош чи­тал сце­нарий се­рии, не­кото­рые сце­ны из ко­торой груп­па хо­чет от­снять се­год­ня, а по­тому зна­ет, что Ла­на нер­вни­ча­ет. В об­щем и це­лом, как бы там не ка­залось со сто­роны, она нер­вни­ча­ет всег­да, по­тому что хо­чет, что­бы все по­лучи­лось в луч­шем ви­де.   
  
Буд­то у неё мо­жет быть ина­че.   
  
Джош ко­рот­ко хмы­ка­ет, еди­ным дви­жени­ем сдви­га­ет оч­ки с го­ловы на нос и, за­сунув ру­ки в кар­ма­ны джин­сов, быс­тро ша­га­ет в сто­рону Ла­ны. Та, зас­лы­шав ша­ги слиш­ком поз­дно — ха, рас­те­ряла сно­ров­ку, что ли? — за­мет­но дер­га­ет­ся и ед­ва ус­пе­ва­ет спря­тать ру­ку с си­гаре­той за спи­ну.   
  
— Ть­фу, Джош, как ты ме­ня на­пугал! Я уж ре­шила, что это Бекс… Она бы мне это­го не прос­ти­ла.   
  
Ла­на нем­но­го ви­нова­то улы­ба­ет­ся и, уже не скры­ва­ясь, сно­ва об­хва­тыва­ет гу­бами филь­тр тон­кой си­гаре­ты. Дым от неё, кста­ти, как бы это не бы­ло аб­сур­дно, пах­нет яб­ло­ками, и Джош воз­вра­ща­ет Ла­не ис­крен­нюю улыб­ку, по­нимая, что она уже слег­ка срод­ни­лась со сво­ей Ред­жи­ной. По край­ней ме­ре, в не­кото­рых пред­почте­ни­ях.   
  
— А ты раз­ве не бро­сила?   
  
Ла­на рав­но­душ­но по­жима­ет пле­чами, и Джош в этот мо­мент очень жа­ле­ет, что не ви­дит её глаз, спря­тан­ных, как и у не­го са­мого, за тем­ны­ми стек­ла­ми сол­нце­защит­ных оч­ков. Ему нра­вит­ся их глу­бокий цвет, а еще, ког­да Ла­на сме­ет­ся, чуть зап­ро­кинув го­лову, в них на­чина­ют пры­гать са­мые нас­то­ящие бе­сята. И это ка­жет­ся Джо­шу слиш­ком, слиш­ком ми­лым, что­бы быть ре­аль­ностью.   
  
В прин­ци­пе, вся Пар­рия по­рой по­хожа на не­ре­аль­ную жен­щи­ну. Но этой пла­нете чер­тов­ски по­вез­ло с её су­щес­тво­вани­ем.   
  
— Бро­сила. И да­же хвас­та­лась в твит­те­ре. Но сей­час… — Ла­на раз­во­дит ру­ками и ак­ку­рат­но сби­ва­ет пе­пел ука­затель­ным паль­цем еще раз. — Мне это нуж­но, прав­да.   
  
Джош пы­та­ет­ся выг­ля­деть как мож­но бо­лее учас­тли­вым, но да­же не пред­став­ля­ет, чем мо­жет по­мочь. Сей­час Ла­на на­ходит­ся в не­кой прос­тра­ции: на­поло­вину она в об­ра­зе, сто­ит, вып­ря­мив спи­ну, как зап­рав­ский мэр, яв­но не ис­пы­тывая ни ма­лей­ше­го дис­комфор­та че­рез туф­ли на вы­сочен­ных каб­лу­ках, уме­нию хо­дить на ко­торых всег­да за­виду­ет его Джин, но в её го­лосе слы­шит­ся та­кая об­ре­чен­ность, что в гру­ди са­мо по се­бе на­чина­ет ще­мить и ску­лить, мол, пог­ля­ди, ка­кая она нас­то­ящая и… нес­час­тная.   
  
Джош зна­ет, что ес­ли Ла­на сни­мет оч­ки, то он уви­дит в угол­ках её глаз то­нень­кую па­утин­ку ед­ва за­мет­ных мор­щи­нок. Ми­мика Пар­рии до­водит фа­натов до нас­то­яще­го эк­ста­за, но в пос­леднее вре­мя Ла­не ста­новит­ся все слож­нее выс­тра­ивать мно­жес­твен­ные мас­ки для сво­его пер­со­нажа. Она не то, что­бы вы­дох­лась, прос­то ис­крен­не нуж­да­ет­ся в пе­реры­ве. Но ни­каких поб­ла­жек ве­дущей ак­три­се на съ­емоч­ной пло­щад­ке не де­ла­ют, да­же ис­хо­дя из то­го, что те­перь ей при­ходит­ся сов­ме­щать, фак­ти­чес­ки, сра­зу двух пер­со­нажей.   
  
Но Ла­на не жа­лу­ет­ся. Ни­ког­да, бо­же упа­си.   
  
Джош про­чища­ет гор­ло, по­тому что сло­ва, ка­жет­ся, от­ка­зыва­ют­ся про­тис­ки­вать­ся сквозь то са­мое не­понят­ное ще­мящее, ско­пив­ше­еся где-то под ло­жеч­кой, и бро­са­ет ти­хое:   
  
— Я по­нимаю.   
  
Ла­на сно­ва да­рит ему кри­вова­тую ух­мылку, слег­ка ежит­ся — се­год­ня по­года рас­щедри­лась на прох­ла­ду боль­ше, не­жели обыч­но, — и де­ла­ет еще од­ну за­тяж­ку.   
Си­зова­тые по­луп­розрач­ные об­лачка, ко­торые она вы­пус­ка­ет из сво­его кра­сиво очер­ченно­го рта, та­ют прак­ти­чес­ки мгно­вен­но, и Джош да­же не ус­пе­ва­ет ра­зоз­лить­ся на них за то, что они лег­кой пе­леной скры­ва­ют от не­го Ла­ну. Он сколь­зит взгля­дом по её го­лым пред­плечь­ям и за­меча­ет, что у неё по­яви­лась «гу­синая ко­жа».   
  
Слов­но по­вину­ясь ка­кому-то не­ведо­мому ин­стинкту (а в на­чале бы съ­емок он не пре­минул бы по­шутить нас­чет но­вого прок­ля­тия, к при­меру, оча­рова­ния, от Злой Ко­роле­вы), Джош стя­гива­ет с се­бя ко­жан­ку, ос­та­ва­ясь в од­ной фут­болке, и не до­жида­ясь сог­ла­сия или от­ка­за, на­кида­ет вещь на ху­дые пле­чи Ла­ны.   
  
А она, ес­ли и удив­ле­на, то да­же ви­ду не по­казы­ва­ет. Лишь плот­нее ку­та­ет­ся в кур­тку, пред­ва­ритель­но ак­ку­рат­но по­тушив оку­рок о дверь трей­ле­ра и выб­ро­сив его по­даль­ше в сто­рону, и сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся.   
  
Толь­ко уже не так му­чени­чес­ки, как преж­де.   
  
Джош чувс­тву­ет, что ему нуж­но сей­час что-то ска­зать, прос­то ра­ди то­го, что­бы прер­вать эту за­тянув­шу­юся па­узу, но не мо­жет при­думать ни­чего внят­но­го. Он сто­ит к Ла­не не­поз­во­литель­но близ­ко, так, что да­же мо­жет рас­слы­шать тон­кие нот­ки шам­пу­ня, ко­торым она поль­зо­валась ра­но ут­ром. Или, мо­жет, вче­ра ве­чером.   
  
Ко­рица и шо­колад.   
  
Угол­ки губ тя­нут­ся вверх, ког­да Джош вспо­мина­ет, что Мор­ри­сон тер­петь не мо­жет ка­као с ко­рицей и как воз­му­ща­ет­ся, что её Эм­ма от не­го в вос­торге. И по­чему-то сей­час Джо­шу ка­жет­ся, что, воз­можно, из Ла­ны по­лучи­лась бы неп­ло­хая Спа­ситель­ни­ца. Хо­тя она и иде­аль­ная Злая Ко­роле­ва.   
  
— Не знаю, о чем ты за­думал­ся, — го­лос у Ла­ны нем­но­го с хри­пот­цой, — но хва­тит раз­гля­дывать ме­ня так, буд­то я ред­кос­тный эк­спо­нат на выс­тавке. Я… я справ­люсь, ты же зна­ешь.   
  
Джош ед­ва за­мет­но вы­дыха­ет:  
  
— Ко­неч­но, знаю, _Ма­дам Мэр_. Кто, ес­ли не вы?   
  
Ла­на, ощу­тив, как уби­ра­ет­ся нап­ря­жение, сов­сем по-де­вичьи прыс­ка­ет со сме­ху и, при­дер­жи­вая лац­ка­ны кур­тки од­ной ру­кой, тыль­ной сто­роной ла­дони дру­гой ле­гонь­ко уда­ря­ет Джо­ша по жи­воту.   
  
— Вы­пен­дреж­ник…  
  
Джош, умыш­ленно пов­то­ряя её не­дав­ний жест, раз­во­дит ру­ками в сто­роны и ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся. Но боль­ше сто­ять у трей­ле­ра Пар­рии он не мо­жет се­бе поз­во­лить, ему нуж­но най­ти пред­лог сва­лить от­сю­да и по­быс­трее, по­тому что хоть Джин­ни­фер и ве­рит, что ему ник­то не ну­жен, кро­ме неё, но по­рой бы­ва­ет еще той рев­ни­вицей. Осо­бен­но, ког­да по­дол­гу наб­лю­да­ет его ря­дом с Ла­ной.   
  
С та­кой кра­сивой, всег­да прив­ле­ка­ющей к се­бе вни­мание Ла­ной.   
  
Воз­можно, будь Джош не та­ким со­вес­тли­вым, то у рев­ности Джин и бы­ла бы ка­кая-ни­будь по­доп­ле­ка. Но он при­вык быть ве­рен сво­ему сло­ву и вы­бору. А вы­бор он сде­лал еще три го­да на­зад. Да и Ла­на, вро­де как то­же.   
  
Она, кста­ти, пер­вая сдви­га­ет­ся с мес­та, но кур­тку воз­вра­щать и не ду­ма­ет. Ла­на буд­то прек­расно зна­ет, что Джош пой­дет за ней, по­тому и не зо­вет, мол­чит. Нес­мотря на во­ис­ти­ну чу­довищ­ные шпиль­ки, она до­воль­но бод­ро вы­шаги­ва­ет по нап­равле­нию к то­му учас­тку съ­емоч­ной пло­щад­ки, где сей­час ей пред­сто­ит отыг­рать од­ну из са­мых тя­желых сцен с Джен­ни­фер и Джа­редом. Про­щание и за­вере­ния в том, что она, Ред­жи­на, пос­ту­па­ет как ни­ког­да пра­виль­но… Пок­лонни­ки се­ри­ала, дол­жно быть, зах­лебнут­ся в ры­дани­ях, ког­да бу­дут ви­деть эти стра­дания на эк­ра­не. Да Джош и сам на­вер­ня­ка бу­дет го­тов пус­тить сле­зу, ког­да слу­чай­но, прос­матри­вая от­сня­тый ма­тери­ал, нат­кнет­ся на эту сце­ну.   
  
Но по­ка еще не го­тов ни еди­ный дубль. И Ла­на то­же.   
  
Вне­зап­но он вспо­мина­ет важ­ную вещь и, вы­тащив из зад­не­го кар­ма­на джин­сов пач­ку же­ватель­ной ре­зин­ки, в два сче­та на­гоня­ет Ла­ну.   
  
— На, возь­ми. А то спа­лишь­ся, как стар­шеклас­сни­ца.   
  
В лю­бой дру­гой мо­мент, Джош зна­ет, Ла­на бы рас­са­дова­но фыр­кну­ла из-за собс­твен­ной рас­се­ян­ности, но сей­час она аб­со­лют­но без­ро­пот­но вы­тас­ки­ва­ет из упа­ков­ки при­тор­но пах­ну­щую фрук­та­ми плас­тинку, быс­тро рас­пе­чаты­ва­ет её, и бе­лень­кая по­лос­ка тут же скры­ва­ет­ся за дву­мя ря­дами бе­лос­нежных зу­бов. Ос­трых, мож­но да­же не сом­не­вать­ся, и опас­ных.   
  
Но толь­ко не для не­го.   
  
Пы­та­ясь под­бодрить, Джош при­нима­ет­ся нес­ти вся­кую чушь о том, как се­год­ня по­меня­лась по­года, о но­вом сви­тере Гил­мо­ра, на ко­тором изоб­ра­жен ко­топес и ко­торый боль­ше бы по­дошел маль­чиш­ке лет две­над­ца­ти, о том, как Джин вче­ра не­ак­ку­рат­но ос­ту­пилась на лес­тни­це и слег­ка рас­тя­нула ло­дыж­ку… Все, что угод­но, лишь бы ог­ра­дить Ла­ну от пло­хих мыс­лей о том, что она мо­жет не спра­вить­ся во вре­мя съ­емок.   
  
Ког­да вок­руг ста­новит­ся бо­лее люд­но, а сов­сем ря­дом, в нес­коль­ких де­сят­ках фу­тов, на­чина­ют вид­неть­ся объ­ек­ти­вы ка­мер и мель­те­шащие лю­ди то с хло­пуш­ка­ми, то с со­фита­ми, то с де­сят­ка­ми лис­тов сце­нария, Джош при­нима­ет­ся го­ворить ти­ше, но все еще не мо­жет най­ти в се­бе си­лы от­сту­пить от Ла­ны. Она, ес­тес­твен­но, уже на­цепи­ла де­жур­ную дру­жес­кую улыб­ку, ко­торую да­рит каж­до­му, кто при­ветс­твен­но ки­ва­ет ей или ма­шет ру­кой, но Джош чувс­тву­ет, что ей все рав­но не по се­бе.   
  
Фу­тах в трех­стах, за спе­ци­аль­ным ог­ражде­ни­ем, вид­не­ет­ся нес­коль­ко щуп­лень­ких фи­гурок в яр­ких сви­терах и с раз­но­об­разной тех­ни­кой — фо­то­ап­па­рата­ми и обыч­ны­ми те­лефо­нами. Джош по­нима­ет, что ре­жис­сер та­ки до­пус­тил не­кото­рых осо­бо ярых пок­лонни­ков «под­смот­реть» за съ­емоч­ным про­цес­сом, но по­нятия не име­ет, как это от­ра­зит­ся на Ла­не. Он слег­ка по­вора­чива­ет го­лову в её сто­рону, а она, сде­лав па­ру глу­боких вздо­хов, при­нима­ет­ся стя­гивать с се­бя его кур­тку.   
  
Преж­де чем она сей­час всу­чит ему вещь об­ратно, он дол­жен ус­петь.   
  
— Ты спра­вишь­ся, знай это, — ше­пот вы­ходит слиш­ком го­ряч­ным, слиш­ком об­ры­вис­тым и слиш­ком… лич­ным, на­вер­ное. Но Ла­на, уже вздер­нув под­бо­родок и, ви­димо, пы­та­ясь нас­тро­ить­ся на роль, ко­рот­ко ки­ва­ет:   
  
— Ко­неч­но, знаю. Я же _Ма­дам Мэр_.   
  
Джош на­чина­ет рас­плы­вать­ся в счас­тли­вой улыб­ке и уже го­тов сбе­жать по­даль­ше со съ­емоч­ной пло­щад­ки, что­бы не по­лучить го­лово­мой­ки от ре­жис­се­ра за то, что ва­лан­да­ет­ся тут во вне­рабо­чее вре­мя, как Ла­на, ви­димо за­метив ка­кое-то дви­жение в куч­ке фа­натов, вски­дыва­ет обе ру­ки. В од­ной — за­жата его ко­жан­ка, а дру­гой она ра­дос­тно ма­шет. Яв­но в ка­меру.   
  
Ну раз сто­ишь, как ис­ту­кан, Джош, то хо­тя бы вы­дави из се­бя улыб­ку. Ты же толь­ко что хо­тел. Ра­дуй­ся. А Ла­на выг­ля­дит слов­но счас­тли­вая дев­чонка и, сло­вив на се­бе нес­коль­ко вспы­шек фо­тока­меры, на­конец все же дви­га­ет Джо­ша в бок лок­тем и воз­вра­ща­ет ему кур­тку.   
  
— Спа­сибо, Джош. Ты нас­то­ящий друг.   
  
Джош ки­ва­ет и не сме­ет пе­рес­тать улы­бать­ся.   
  
Ла­на сме­лая и та­лан­тли­вая жен­щи­на. Она со всем спра­вит­ся, и, тем бо­лее, с оче­ред­ной эмо­ци­ональ­но тя­желой сце­ной. И не та­кое про­ходи­ли.   
  
А он спра­вит­ся с тем, что она до сих пор есть в его жиз­ни и ни­куда не со­бира­ет­ся де­вать­ся.   
  
Его кур­тка пах­нет шо­кола­дом, ко­рицей и — сов­сем чуть-чуть — си­гарет­но-яб­лочным ды­мом.


End file.
